Sisi Ni Sawa
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When a Jedi Padawan crashes on Elementia, and explains the role of Jedi to Korra, Korra comes to the conclusion that the Jedi and the Avatar are no different. Years later, the next Avatar, who happens to be the student of that very Padawan, comes to the same conclusion.


_Sisi Ni Sawa_

* * *

A/N: Sisi Ni Sawa—Swahili for "We're the Same"

* * *

Avatar Korra Sato, her wife, Asami Sato, and their two best friends, Mako and Bolin Beifong, and Bolin's wife, Opal, raced for a crashed flying machine—it wasn't one of Future World Industries' planes—it was more advanced.

Korra jumped out of the car. She pressed her hand against the edge of the ship. "There's someone inside!" She yelled to her friends. She carefully hauled the metal away. "Look, it's gonna be okay. I'm Korra, that's Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Opal. We're gonna get you to safety."

The group of friends rushed the injured woman to the nearby Republic City International Hospital. She was immediately attended to by the best healers and doctors available, by the request of Avatar Korra.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was cleared to leave the hospital. "Hey," Korra greeted her casually.

"Um, thanks, for saving my life, you didn't have to…" the woman began.

"Um, actually, I did," Korra responded. "I'm responsible for all life here, those of the Spirits and the humans and animals alike."

The woman smiled gratefully. "I'm Padawan learner Bultar Swan, apprentice to Jedi Master Plo Koon," the woman stated.

"What's a Padawan?" Korra asked.

"An apprentice, a student," Bultar rubbed the back of her head. "You had teachers once, right?"

"Yeah, but I was, technically, related to two of them," Korra replied.

Bultar nodded silently. "Well, a Padawan's kinda like a bending student," she murmured.

Korra nodded, finally understanding.

"So, what does a Jedi do anyway?" Korra asked.

"We travel the galaxy, protect innocents, restore order, maintain balance, stuff like that," Bultar shrugged.

"Like an intergalactic version of the Avatar," Korra exclaimed.

"Huh?" Bultar frowned.

"I travel all over the world, protect everyone, restore and maintain order and balance here on Elementia," Korra explained.

"You're the Avatar," Bultar realized.

Bultar then bowed. Korra nodded.

Then Korra asked, "Can you fight without your laser sword thingy?"

Bultar nodded. "Wanna spar?" She asked.

The two were closely matched, but Korra eventually defeated the Jedi Padawan. Korra helped Bultar to her feet calmly. "Thank you, Avatar," Bultar bowed.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Look, just call me Korra, I _don't_ want you bowing to me every five seconds," she said. "I know being the Avatar is important, but I'm also just Korra."

Bultar nodded.

* * *

A few nights later, Bultar, Korra, and Asami sat stargazing. "And there's Coruscant," Bultar sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't call for help. It was supposed to be an undercover mission when I got shot down a quarter of a parsec away."

"Well, at least you landed on a safe planet," Asami commented.

Bultar nodded. "I just hope I can go home," she sighed.

"You will," Asami promised. "My people have been working on repairing your ship since after we rescued you."

Bultar nodded. "Sisi Ni Sawa," Korra stated abruptly.

Bultar snapped her gaze to the formerly silent Avatar. "Sisi Ni Sawa," Korra repeated. "It means we are the same."

"We are _not_ the same, Avatar," Bultar snapped.

Asami backed away. She knew when to and when not to give involved. The others on the team, they didn't have the clarity or the connection she did when it came to Korra. They were halves of the same whole, and always had been—it wasn't until they both broke up with Mako and he was no longer an obstacle in their friendship that they saw and accepted that connection.

"Yes, we are," Korra repeated. "You told me what a Jedi does. It's no different from what I do, what I've done. From going undercover on missions, to nearly being killed, to being either adulated as heroes or despised by an entire group, both Jedi and Avatar deal with that stuff. Like or not, we have a lot in common."

Bultar nodded, reluctantly realizing that Korra was right.

* * *

A few days, Bultar's ship was repaired. As she walked to her ship, Korra called after her, "Bultar, will we ever meet again?"

"I have a strong feeling that we will," Bultar called. "But only one of us will be in the same form."

* * *

Many years later, Bultar Swan found her apprentice standing at the banyan-grove tree of the renamed Spirit Swamp. "We've met before, haven't we, Master?" Aryn asked softly.

Bultar nodded. "And you taught me something then, and you've reminded me of that lesson once more," Bultar stated.

"It's time the Jedi Council learned it as well," Aryn stated.


End file.
